


I am alive!

by CaelEmAll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Connor, But nobody believes it, Car Sex, Connor is not innocent, Connor rides Gavin, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Humor, In a Car, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Connor, Sex in a Car, Top Gavin Reed, ahhahhaha, connor being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelEmAll/pseuds/CaelEmAll
Summary: It’s been two years since the revolution and the world has been changed for the better.The only thing that hasn't changed is Gavin Reed, and it’s up to Connor to show him he is more than Gavin could ever imagine…





	I am alive!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be just a one shot but I'm laying in bed and I subconsciously have come up with a storyline so imma do 2 more parts to this!! :'D

The snow had only just melted from the grass outside and yet the wind was still a solid cold breeze, tustling and biting at Connors synthetic skin.

 

He would have thought that after two years of being able to experience cold winters, hot summers and mild springs, he would be used to it by now, but it never got old, especially the winters. Only just two days prior, one of the neighbourhood children had thought it funny to throw a snowball at the andriod, hitting him square at the back of the head, the initial blow had stung like a bitch, the aftermath of freezing skin had been worse.

 

After twenty three updates and three repairs, the sensitivity level of Connor’s touch sensors was finally just about right, not too sharp so that everything was overly sensitive; but not too numb as so he couldn't feel a thing, and so when he finally gets to the front door of the DPD office and was immediately caught mid grasp around the handle of the door by tight fingers clenching around his shoulder, the sudden touch made him jump. He was pulled back roughly so he stumbled a foot or so away from the door, catching a chilling breeze so another shudder runs through his body. 

 

The person who had grabbed him leant forward, opening the door with a steady aggression. He turns his head, dark brown hair in a matt from the wind and his teeth clench as he catches eyes with connor. “Watch it plastic prick!” He hisses.

 

And suddenly Connor remembers there is one thing more painful and unbearable then the chilling weather, and that one thing went by the name of Gavin Reed.

 

The android clenches his fists, rolling his head a little to crack a tangled wire in the back of his neck as he finally stepped forward and followed Gavin into the building. 

 

This was perhaps the first time he had come to work without Hank (ok not the first time.. But the first time in a while… point is he wasn't used to it!) and his hands cup safely in the pockets of the hoodie that had been stolen from the older mans drawer. He had insisted on wearing the oversized piece of clothing, one reason it being a lot warmer than Connor’s clothing and it was comforting, second reason - even though he wouldn’t admit it - would have been due to an emotion Connor hadn’t expected since becoming deviant, and that had been a twinge of anxiety. Anxiety mainly that he was stepping into work without his lieutenant, and having a bit of Hank with him kept his thought processors at rest from overworking and stressing him out. 

 

He feels even worse when he sits at his desk, staring blankly at the opposite desk, devoid of Anderson’s stupid face. Connor lowers his head, grumbling lightly under his breath, perhaps a little bitter that he had been left to his own device by his work partner.

 

“I’m ill” was not a good enough excuse to leave a boy! 

 

Yet he is broken from his thoughts by the glass sheened door of Fowler’s office opening, his eyebrows raise, watching the man scale the audience of workers and point silently toward Gavin. “My office.” He instructs, and the room breathes again, expecting that to be the end, but it sharply hitches once more when he the ends with “Connor, you too.” 

 

The android looked up from his seat, his eyesight catching Chris Miller, stuttering in his movements a little as he mimes a ‘who, me?’ to the officer. The man chuckles a little, leaning back in his chair with an enthusiastic nod. 

 

Connor taps his finger against the desk, a nervous tick he has begun doing as of recent, before standing from his chair and rushing after Gavin into Fowlers office.

 

The last time Connor had been to Fowlers office with Gavin Reed (roughly 5 months ago if he remembers correctly) Had been after an incident involving coffee, and a very angry detective - Connor tries to forget about it.

 

He nervously flicks through his memory, trying his best to predict the reason for the meeting, but nothing comes to mind, he is stuck and feeling stuck and uncertain is probably one of the worst feelings Connor has experienced as a free android. He gulps down the analytic fluid building up in his mouth, feeling his throat tighten, stimulating the feeling of choking. He chooses to ignore the feeling, hanging his head low as he makes his way next to the other man. They stand next to each other, a good foot or two apart and remain staring at the sergeant sitting at his desk in front of them. He doesn’t seem to acknowledge them for a moment, only looking up from his computer when Connor fidgets nervously with his feet.

 

“Connor, how is Hank doing?” Are his first words, and the android seems a little taken aback from the direct question.

 

“Uh.. he is doing better, he just needs rest.” The android chuckles nervously, “And Sumo is there to look after him when im at work, he will be fine.”

 

Fowler contemplates the answer for a moment, nodding his head. “That’s good… “

 

Impatience bubbles within Reed, Connor can sense it just standing next to him, but he too is directed and his posture tightens excessively. 

 

“An assault on a AX400 android has been reported at seven this morning, you will be filling in for anderson today-.”

 

“what…”

 

“ - Take Connor with you - “

 

“Wait!!”

 

“ - And get a report to me on the case by tomorrow morning.”

 

“No no, Fowler, but there must be someone better for the job!” Reed’s eyes widen comically wide, and connor quirks an eyebrow, leaning back on his heel as he watches with amusement as the detective steps forward, almost into the other human’s personal space, his voice a pleading whine.

 

“ No buts… you work for me, therefore you obey your orders detective, do i make myself clear?” Fowlers voice hardens and Connor’s chest tightens at the tone, even though it wasn’t meant for him. He was aware if Fowler got mad at Gavin, there was a chance Gavin would blame Connor for the bad reputation. 

 

Gavin steps back, releasing a sigh. His head turns and he looks at Connor, gaze narrowing dangerously thin as he stumbles a little on his feet. Connor returns the gaze unafraid, even quirking his lip a little just to annoy the other. The human’s grey eyes switch back to Fowler and he mutters a single “Yeah.” With a slight jerk of his head. 

 

Fowler glares at him long and hard, waiting for an answer back, relaxing in his chair when none comes. “I’ll email you the details, you may leave.”

 

Gavin grunts, walking backwards a little bit to stare poison at the other before turning on his heel and storming (a little too fast) out of the office. 

 

Connor makes a move to leave too, but is halted by a quick call of “Connor, he can be a real asshole but he is a good detective, make sure he doesn't get up to any funny business…”

 

Connors palm lands softly on the glass door and he turns his head with a soft quirk of his lip. “I will sir.”

 

As he steps out of the office, Gavin has already disappeared to his desk and the low wirr of the printer sounded through the murmur of the room as he prints off the address to the destination. To be fair, it would have been easier if Fowler had just sent it to connor, after all he has in build navigation, but he felt wrong to correct either of the men and come across as rude, plus it was a little too late now considering Gavin had already got his hands on the directions, copied and printed on paper.

 

He practically stomps up to Connor who cocks a hip as he waits for the human to reach him. “Its down keating street, you drive.”

 

Connor doesn't oppose or argue.

 

-

 

The car they use is Gavins (connor is honestly a little surprised the human trusted him with the vehicle) a twenty something year old BMW sort of make, rusted and discoloured with age, yet the inside is immaculately clean and the android finds it in himself that he likes the detectives organisation and tidiness. 

 

The engine starts with a low growl, a sound that probably sounded attractive when the drive was first made, but now it sounded old and choked. Gavin leans back in his seat, looking out the window as Connor reverses smoothly from the drive and turns slowly, being careful not to skid on the ice frosted road. 

 

“The drive should be roughly twenty minutes, detective, it would be very useful if you could inform Collins we are on our way.”

 

Gavin yet again answers with a low grunt under his breath, muttering quietly “I don't take orders from plastic pricks” (so quiet Connor only just hears it and his fingers tighten a little around the steering wheel.) And yet he fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket and turns it on, the white screen illuminating the car that was cast in a shadow from the low rising sun. 

 

“Sent, now dont talk to me till we get to the scene.” The human mutters, resuming his position slumped against the window, peering out it like a lost child, or how someone would in one of Hank’s old movies when they were longing for a loved one. Connor scoffed at the thought, turning a smooth right down the end of the road. The sound he made seems to catch Reed’s attention and he visibly grits his teeth, but he doesn't make a snide remark or insult, he remains quiet.

 

In fact it is Connor that breaks the silence, turning off of the highway down a small one way road as the directions instructed. “Why don't you like me, Detective?”

 

Gavin peers up from behind the sleeve of his jacket, cocking an eyebrow as he flicks a quiff of hair from his eye. “Huh?”

 

“I said, why don’t you like me?”

 

“I thought i told you not to talk to me until we got to the scene.”

 

Connor turns his head to Gavin with a small smirk, catching the man’s eye as he answers calmly “I don’t take orders from you detective, today we are work partners, you are not my boss.”

 

The car wobbles and gavin jults, lunging forward to snatch the steering wheel, steady the car, and yell out a “KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD ASSHOLE!”

 

Connor’s grip tightens on the steering wheel and his head cracks back to the road. “My apologies.” He utters, a small chuckle leaving his mouth afterwards. Gavin’s hands remain on the steering wheel and as if a moment of realisation strunk him, he jerks back as far as he can toward the door away from connor. Connor noticed the subtle embarrassed glance on his face before it had gone as quick as it came to be replaced with his usual bitter stoic expression.

 

“You never answered my question.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Gavin replied

 

“I don't like you cos you are an asshole.” He started.

 

Oh the irony.

 

“And you don't deserve your job.”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

The man’s mouth opens and closes as if he can't explain himself, then he leans forward in his seat, voice harsh as if he intends to insult the android. “I know men worth ten of you, who have worked hard for their title and get paid less than you. You are a plastic prick who only knows ones and zeros, you are just a man made toy playing human.” 

 

Gavin obviously hasn't realised that the car is slowing down. As of now they are in the middle of nowhere down a road that is relatively abandoned. The car turns off onto the verge and jults to a hult so connor can turn to look at the human. “I see…”

 

Gavin opens his mouth in confusion. “Its true, that I am a machine… Detective… but i am so much more…”

 

Gavin scoffs. “Bullshit…”

 

“Our blood may not be the same colour, but i feel emotion, I feel pain, i feel happiness… i have a family just like you, and friends just like you, what is really so different about us?”

 

Gavins voice raises as he snaps back “You do not have a family, you are a machine.”

 

Connor turns in his seat fully, eyes narrows and he practically yells when he answers “Family isnt about DNA but who you choose to be your family, Hank took me in and cares for me, and i care for him, if that isn’t family to you then you don't know family, detective…”

 

He appears to have stunned the human, and he relaxes his body, trying to soften his face as he busies his hands to tug at his shirt. 

 

They sit in silence for a brief moment, and connor lowers his gaze, subconsciously scanning Reed’s statistics, his heart increased by 12 beats a minute, and his temperature increased by 1.23%. 

 

“Gavin - “ it was perhaps the first time Connor had directed the other personally by his first name. The human visibley jerks and lifts his head, muttering a poisoned ‘what?’. “-I am alive… I have been alive for two years, three weeks and five days, I have a heartbeat, I can taste, i can feel hatred, and sadness, and empathy, you make me feel annoyance, and anger…” Gavin scoffs… “I feel…”

 

There was that silence again, and connor couldn't stand it any longer. He groaned out loud in frustration, before unbuckling his seatbelt.

 

Perhaps what he did next was a step a little too far, but honestly, the patience was growing thin in Connor’s system and he didn't know another way to get the man to work with him - he just wanted them to get along and the overwhelming emotion seemed to tear through any logic or thought process he may need in this situation. By that, he shuffles in his chair, sitting up and crawling stealthily over the handbrake to sit straddles over the humans lap. 

 

“WHOA, WHOA GET THE FUCK OFF!” Gavin jerks up, arms flailing uncontrollably so that the android has to grab them to stop himself from almost being hit in the face.

 

“Not until you listen to me, shithead!” Connor snarls, and the insult toward the other man makes him fizzle with pride a little as it is perhaps the first time he had bit back.

 

Two firsts in one day.

 

“Look!” Connor practically growls, his grasp on Gavins wrist moving the humans hand to his chest, and he placed the others palm over his hoodie material, a heartbeat pulsed through his flesh. 

 

The steady thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, seemed to ring in Connor’s ear, and judging by Gavin’s raised eyebrows, he could feel it too.

 

“I have a heartbeat, just like you.” Connor murmurs, a small smile threatening to fall on his face at the drop in the humans expression, from angry to suprised. 

 

He maneuvers Gavin’s hand again to his cheek and allows the human to settle his skin over warm synthetic flesh. Connor sighs at the warmth of the others hand, and Gavin’s eyes widen even more at the realistic texture of Connor’s own skin.

 

“Those sons of bitches at cyberlife really did think of everything didn't they?” He mutters under his breath, hand staying where it was, even when Connor released his grip. On his own, his fingers had trailed around Connors eye, mesmerised when the android’s eyelid fluttered at the closeness of his finger to his optical unit. He was surprised how placid and relaxed the other was as his digits carefully graze down the androids nose, feeling metal cartridge in the bridge.

 

Connor was, Gavin had to admit despite his distaste for the other, a work of art. He had been designed to be perfect, no wonder the DPD prefer him over a human worker, he was his own thinking, own feeling being who had just sat across his lap to prove a point and gosh, were things getting a little hot in here or was that just Gavin?

 

Connor is still when his thumb rolls down the side of his nose, and a forefinger has found place on his chin so that with a quick switch oh his hand movement, gavin is nearly cupping his face once more in his hand. He doesn't even realise he has cocked his head to the side in wonder, so engrossed in the others features. He isnt thinking when he adjusts his hand once more so that his thumb rests lightly on the side of Connor’s mouth and his forefinger glides innocently over his bottom lip, fascinated by the sudden noticed imperfection. He expected softness and silk, yet he found that some point in the middle of Connor’s lip, the skin dipped a bit where the air had made it dry, it could have also been a sign of lip biting, which would indicate a nervous tick in the android Gavin had never picked up on. 

 

The android’s eyes had bore into his, and when his gaze flicks from Connor’s mouth to his gaze, he jumps in his seat. Just as he is about to move his fingers from the android’s face, the other persists, his tongue swipes innocently out, catching Gavin’s finger and the human jerks at the wetness of the androids saliva (?) on his flesh.

 

How mesmerizing…

 

The humans eyebrows raise, and his finger presses against the androids plush top lip. Obediently, Connor opens his mouth, allowing the digit to slip inside.

 

Gavin doesn't even have to do anything from here onwards, he is surprised to find Connor takes control, tongue rolling over his forefinger, sucking air into his mouth and occasionally nibbling teasingly with his teeth at the skin. He leans back to lick a strip up Gavin’s finger before taking it in his lips again.

 

The human retracts his hand back, and his spine tingles for a second at the slurp of the android’s lips against his finger when it is parted from him, Connor even leans forward slightly to chase it. His hand is held up, wet and shining with the androids spit, and he toys with it between thumb and finger, watching it dew and string between the two digits before the line snapped back, he rolled his fingers in it for a moment, aware of Connors gaze also on his hand.

 

There was no shame in the androids eyes, Gavin found, in fact there is an odd sort of confidence, like Connor could read Gavin and knew that the human was in fact, minorly turned on by this right now… to be honest he probably was reading Gavin knowing Connor… 

 

“Amazing..” Gavin breathed, growing bored of playing with his fingers and instead slotting his middle finger and forefinger back in the others mouth. Connor’s body jerks, but he relaxes into it, and his eyes slide shut as he tilts his head back a degree. He seems in a pleasant sort of bliss, and a soft sigh escapes his mouth right about the same time his hips crack subconsciously into Gavins.

 

“F-FUCK!” Gavin hisses, falling back into the seat, face now glowing a dark red in embarrassment. “W-WHAT WAS THAT?”

 

Connor seems equally confused by his own actions, allowing the fingers to once again leave his mouth and he presses his back harshly into the car behind him. “I-im sorry.. I dont know what came over m-me!” The android insists, his cheeks tinted in a similar blush but of a blue hue, a royal sort of charm settling on his cheeks.

 

He once again scanned Gavin, noting the temperature increase and his heart thumping in his chest and… oh… that was new.... That he didn't have to scan…

 

Connor’s gaze hardens, and perhaps it’s a little mischievous - an expression Gavin thought he wouldn't see on the android, he shakes his head as if flicking a hallucination from his head - as his eyes drag down, down. “Detective, you seem to have a little problem down there?” Connor chuckles. 

 

“I.. I…” The human stutters, following the others gaze to his trousers that were - very much so - tented in his half aroused state. 

 

“Did you like that detective?” Connor asks, and it is a genuine question, an eyebrow raised to show his further need for an answer, and his body scooches bravely forward.

 

“No! You just.. Friction.. You know…” Gavin mutters, eyes falling anywhere but Connor, his hand falls on the car window and condensation rises around it from the contrast of gavins warm skin against the cold glass. 

 

Connor doesn't say anything else, he merely tries again, a soft roll of his hips up into Gavin’s crotch, his hands falling behind him on the front of the car to steady him as he brushes his ass backwards.

 

Gavin lets out a small gasped ‘ah!’ obviously surprised by the action, and connor almost expects him to tell connor to get off, but he doesn't.

 

“Didn't know you could get so easily aroused by a ‘piece of plastic’, Detective?” Connor mumbles in thought, yet his lip quirks in mischief.

 

“I-im not! You look fucking human ok, my body is just confused…”

 

“Really?” Connor chirps, hips rolling once more and this time to his surprise, Gavin’s hips chase it, stuttering up in a confused sort of response. Connor lifts his head in a soft sigh at the contact, relaxing his body at his own pleasure that he isn't so used to himself.

 

It had only been perhaps 3 or 4 months since Kamski had installed pleasure and pain sensors into Connor’s body, and he had yet to experience either of them to their full potential. 

 

“W-wow!” Connor mutters bluntly, another roll of his hips, but it's harder this time, more confident and genuine, and the tent thats now appearing in his own jeans brushes innocently against Gavins. The human groans and the sound is like music to Connor’s audio processors. 

 

“Y-you can get a fucking boner??” Gavin chokes out in shock, his voice comes out wheezed as if he forgot to take a breath between his words and his mouth falls open after the sentence.

 

“I’m designed with all the necessary parts for human intimacy, yes.”

 

“So you have a- “

 

“I have a dick… yes… though i thought we had made that obvious.”

 

Gavin turns his head, his blush reaching his ears as he adds (much to connors surprise) “S-so.. does that also mean you have a- uh…”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow. 

 

“... Uh… you know…” Gavin’s eyes flick to connors in a pleading manner as if begging the android to put two and two together.

 

“An asshole? A prostate? What? If you are asking if i can bottom then the answer is yes.” Connor mumbles, biting his lip - the reason for the dent in his skin. Gavin finds the blue blush that settles on his cheeks endearing to some extent, but he would never admit it. .. he still hates the dude… but from this close Gavin can spot a freckle just under connors chin, and is more aware of the sharp edge of his jawline, and the smooth oh so soft junction of his throat and can't admit that this guy, his sworn enemy, is ever so slightly attractive… 

 

There is a moment of comfortable silence whereas connor slowly grinds down onto Gavin’s lap, merely listening to the humans soft sounds when their groins brush but the silence is shattered when the android asks “Why do you ask? Do you want to fuck me?”

 

And there it is…

 

Gavin wheezes, sitting up so hard he slams his head on the low raising car roof, cursing under his breath and jolting so that connor even slides backwards awardly to the point he almost falls off of his knees. “Wh-WH! N-I...!!!!” The human’s voice comes out as a series of syllables and sounds, unable to distinguish words in his flustered state.

 

Connor seems relatively calm and he adds with a sort of sunshine to his vocie “Cos i wouldn't say no if you did…”

 

Gavin stares up, appeared to have stopped in his flailing attempt to do… something? Connor wasn't sure.. He wasn't trying to escape… he wasn't trying to hurt connor… it seemed more like a panic stricken attempt to hide from the question. “I.. uh… you wouldn't say no?” Gavin mutters, and he seems unsure, as if the android is merely playing with him, and connor finds it in himself to reassure the human, no matter how much of an asshole Gavin was. His hands fall softly on Gavin’s chest over the leather jacket he religiously wore, and the black shirt underneath that connor would certainly make him take off if they were going to commence with this. 

 

The human’s eyes flittered to the android’s hands that grasped lightly at the fabric. 

 

“Take off your jacket…”

 

“Wh-”

 

“I said take off your jacket!” Connor orders a little harsher, and he is surprised to find the human obeys without question or complaint (for once in connor’s existence).

 

The jacket is thrown onto the left hand seat, messily hanging over the back of the chair, and Connor scooches back to pull at the hoodie over his head, dragging his head to the side in an attempt not to mess up his hair (and failing miserably). Gavin gulps, Connor hadn’t been wearing any shirt under the hoodie and how displayed to him was the androids pale physique. He was lithe and slim, neatly toned around his stomach and chest, all sharp edges and smooth lines where necessary, his skin was vibrating a light blue from the blush of the therium in his veins and he sighs a little at the idea of Gavin’s eyes taking him all in. The android’s hand splays over his own navel, dragging up his own body as if putting on a show for the human, he seems to tease himself and Gavin can't help but be fascinated by how human this all was. His fingers glide to his left nipple, but they merely circle the bud and Connor gives a choked sob at the sensitivity of the area as his entire hand smoothes out over his skin up past his collarbone to softly drag up his own throat.

 

“Gavin, touch me please…” The android mutters, his hand falling to his side as he waits patiently and obediently for action.

 

The human looks up at him with mortification, the expression indicating he had almost no idea what he was meant to do, and connor rolls his eyes, taking the humans hand in his own fingers and guiding it to his chest.

 

“Touch me…” And he ends the sentence with a long overdue rut of his hips down into the other.

 

Gavin leans forward at the friction, becoming more sensitive by the moment and he wriggles helplessly at the growing tightness in his pants. His hand releases from Connors to massage roughly over the skin of his chest. He guides nails down the pale skin, watching white turn to a soft blue from the push of nails and he finds in some sort of domineering headspace when Connor whines pitifully at the feeling, rocking his hips slowly down onto Gavins to pleasure the human too. Gavin leans in, not really sure what he is doing as his teeth latch onto soft skin, and fuck it IS soft.. So fricken soft… Gavin’s hands find Connor’s naked hips and the skin there is soft too, allowing him to roll his thumb over silky skin that would bruise if he were human.. Could he bruise?? He could feel pain, he could feel pleasure? Cyberlife surely couldn't be stupid enough to miss out on that opportunity! And so Gavin’s thumbs press hard into the skin as he sucks on the flesh of Connor’s collarbone, steadying the others hips as he moans out, tilting his head up and almost slamming it on the top of the car. 

 

The humans teeth come in contact with Connor’s nipple and he bites over it harshly, flattening his tongue out over the bud to harden it before flicking it with his bottom lip. 

 

Forbid he almost clamp down on it when the androids needy hand sneaks stealthily past Gavin to cup harshly into the crotch of the humans jeans.

 

“FUCK!” Gavin curses “Little warning next time, plastic! Coulda bitten your tits off...” 

 

“D-ah! Don’t ca-call me that, asshole!” Connor bites back, his hand giving an experimental squeeze into the humans manhood. 

 

Gavin sighs into Connors skin, three large pants before he lifts his head to suck hard into the androids collarbone. 

 

“If anyone asks and you decide to tell them… Which hopefully you won't -” Gavin’s tongue rolls up the base of Connor’s throat “- this is a hate fuck… “ Before nibbling at the androids ear, breathing in the fresh smell of the android’s shampoo, smelling sweetly of raspberry. 

 

“Ah, I would very much this was a ‘mutual acquaintances’ fuck, D-detective -ah - I would rather you didn’t hate me.” Connor replies, his voice quivering a little as he loses his grip on his concentration, his hips held tight in place by Gavin’s hands so he cant find friction, his palm kneading helplessly into the others crotch, his fingers squeezing a little harder to gauge a reaction out of the human, who lets out a shaky pant into Connors skin.

 

The android quakes, fidgeting lightly in impatience. “D-detective… m-more…” He utters, tilting his head up to present more skin to Gavin. There is a sort of soft pop of a button as his pale fingers undo the humans trousers, and the low sound of the zipper of Gavin’s pants being pulled down. Connor’s hand wriggles helplessly  into the tight space of his jeans, palm brushing over the naked skin of gavin’s cock and the human jerks, letting out breathy moan before clamping teeth down in embarrassment right into Connor’s shoulder blade

 

Connor convulses at the startling pain, fingers squeezing around the member and his hand give a small tug as he pulls Gavin from his trousers. 

 

“F-fuck Connor… G-gentle, gees!!” The human breaths, head buried in the androids shoulder as he gorges down at the hand now jerking him off. Connors pace is slow and teasing, rolling his palm when he gets to the base, and softening his fingers out when he reaches Gavin’s head, brushing a thumb over a slightly slicked slit before dipping back down again. 

 

Connor doesn't speak, obviously seeking a moment of weakness in the human to rip his hips from the others grasp and rut them forward almost aggressively. Gavin’s eyes roll back when the friction meets his dick, and the android’s free hand messily untucks himself, his arousal springing against his stomach before he clutches it against gavin’s, pressing himself against the humans and allowing his fingers to spread up and down other the both of them.

 

“Ah-ahh!” Connor moans out, head going lax against the humans clothed shoulder, and he mouths at the fabric to silence his voice. “G-Fuck!” He hisses out, hips jerking to deepen his own pleasure. It’s still foreign to Gavin to hear the other swear. The breath that he tries to suck in is immediately ripped from his mouth however when the android lets out a breathy “Gosh Gavin, i want you inside me…”

 

“W-what?” Is the humans dazed reply, jerking his hips to match the android’s in a stunned sort of twist.

 

“I-i said - fuck - i want your cock inside me-” This time Connor elaborates “I want to fuck myself on your cock… Please…”

 

Gavin lets out two breathes, he won’t be able to reply to connor without making his pleasure clear on his tongue so he just nods against the others shoulder, hoping Connor understands his answer.

 

The android obviously does however as Gavin is being pushed back so his head rams into the back of the chair and Connor had leant forward so his hand grasps at the lever at the side of the seat. He hitches it up and with a push of the seat next to gavin’s head, the back of the chair rolls backwards so he is sitting.. Laying? With the chair at a 145 degree angle. 

 

Gavin watches silently as Connor hitches himself up the chair, a hand placed on Gavin’s chest to keep him where he is, and his free hand drags to his trousers, rolling up his thigh as if he is teasing himself before he reaches the top of his trousers, and he sits up on his knees to pull down his pants and briefs underneath revealing thick, soft skinned thighs. He kicks off his underwear, tossing them to the side as if they are no longer of value to him, and his hand then rolls up to his forehead, pushing hair and sweat from his face, and now from this angle, Gavin can see the perfect cut of his jawline, and his soft features, but his eyes are hooded with an identical human arousal and his tongue pokes teasingly from his mouth to lick at his lips (and perhaps for a second, the human feels like the android might eat him).

 

Connor has no shame being fully exposed in front of the human, he sits up proudly, showing off beautifully toned skin and pretty pink nipples, his cock sits at his stomach but he doesn't touch himself, even if his body pleads him to. Instead he brings his fingers to his mouth, imitating the movements of Gavin’s fingers earlier as he sucks at the digits, before pulling them out with a low sinful moan and he rocks his head forward, a hand steadying himself on Gavin’s stomach as he pulls his hips back, exposing his ass and having to lean forward slightly so his rear end does not hit the dashboard behind.

 

He reaches around himself and the human is still when the androids first finger brushes over his hole. Oh how Gavin wishes he could be the one behind him right now, how he wishes he could see the androids ass. He wonders… would his skin flutter around his fingers? Would his asscheeks flush if he slapped them? Gavins throat dries at the thought. 

 

He gulps. 

 

The first finger slips in smoothly and Connors mouth opens in a chokes gasp which then corrects itself into a high whine. He no longer looks like the state-of-the-art android detective deviant hunter he was 2 year prior, he looks pitiful and desperate, a string of saliva was stick to his lips from when his fingers had left his mouth and it dewed heavier, rolling down his chin… such a slut… Gavin loved it… 

 

Connor’s fingers dive deeper and his hips twitch in an effort to find the spot he so hopelessly desires to hit. 

 

“G-gavin!” He moans, he moans his name.. He isn't calling him detective.. He said Gavin… fuck!

 

Gavin growls in reply, fingers digging needily into the seat. He hasn't been touched for so long and he just wants connor to get on with it already.. But he is beautiful to watch, and when the androids lashes open, and he meets the humans gaze shamelessly, his LED flicks from the constant yellow it has been rolling for the past however many minutes, to a deep red, then back to yellow. The human swears Connor’s third finger presses in and he fucks himself harder on his own fingers just from meeting the gaze alone. Connor clicks his tongue, allowing his lip to quirk up and he releases himself from his hand, deeming himself opened wide enough to fit the human in, plus he knows that if he were to go any longer, he would surely cum just looking at the human sprawled below him. 

 

Connor sighs as his fingers leave his ass and his hips rut down into air at lack of friction inside him. He doesn't mind though, as finally he is able to sit higher onto Gavins hips. The humans hands press onto his thighs.

 

“Are you sure you are ok with this?” Connor mutters, voice surprisingly steady as he angles himself above Gavin’s cock.

 

“Y-y-yes!” Gavin answers, nodding to further prove his acceptance of the situation.

 

“Fucking good!” Connor hisses, before sinking down half way.

 

The warmth envelopes Gavin almost immediately, and Connor tightens around his cock, not used to it inside him. He lets out a battle warn whimper, a prickle of a tear dewing in his eyes. 

 

“A-ah! S-so tight…”

 

Gavin wheezes, his fingers on the androids thighs helping him to steady himself down easier.

 

“Slowly.. Connor…” Gavin hushes, his voice surprisingly smooth and soft unlike his usual cold tone. And he used his name! The androids lip quirks up in a relieved sort of bliss… Connor likes it, and he finds himself leaning closer to the human for comfort. 

 

The android sinks down lower until he is full, his ass meeting Gavin's balls and he sits there for a moment to adjust, sunk over the human, his hands grip his shoulders to steady himself a he lifts himself up, toes dig harshly into the material of the seat as he bottoms out, allowing the head of Gavin’s cock to stretch around his tight hole before pushing back down, and it’s a harsh thrust down, so harsh it shakes a cry of pleasure from Connors mouth and Gavin’s back arches to stop the moan from leaving his mouth. His legs bend up harshly and his mouth opens in a silent sigh.

 

“AH!” Connor cries out again as he reaches his hilt and once again is emptying himself, only to fill himself to the brim with a wail of pleasure. 

 

A pace is set, fast and hard, every thrust pushing the android’s entire weight down onto the human to fill himself as much as his desperation needs him to, before pulling out again. His cock hangs untouched between them and his hand falls down to grope desperately at himself.

 

“No!” Gavin hisses, cracking his hips up to push himself in deeper as Connor sinks down, his hand comes up to bat at Connor’s fingers, taking the androids hard member in his own hand. With every thrust down, Gavin pushes his fingers up to Connor’s head, now leaking with slick, smothering the human’s hand every time he brushed his palm harshly against the slit. 

 

“Fuck you are so fucking hot!” Gavin mutters, unable to keep the words from his mouth knowing very well Connor won’t forget them (and will come to regret saying it later when he has recovered from his high).

 

He angles his hips as Connor thrusts down, and he is pleasantly happy to find the angle perfect and Connors entire body shudders with pleasure. His head is thrown back (somehow missing the roof of the car) and he cries out. “Oh! Oh! There!!! T-there!” He instructs.

 

And this time avin listens.

 

He maintains the angle, thrusting feverishly into Connor’s prostate with every push down of the androids hips, and pushes his ass into the seat to make his next thrust up harsher when Connor fucks himself up into Gavin’s hand. The Android cries out, his voice weak and bruised in a torn moan when he states “G-gavin.. I’m so close…” 

 

The human gives a kert nod and his hips drag into Connors prostate. The flick of hair on Connor’s head splays over his eyes, stuck to his skin from the therium based sweat dripping from his brow as he anchors himself down, then his body is convulsing and he hitches forward, his voice comes out in a silenced cry as he orgasms over his chest and Gavin. The human rides him out through the high, continuing to thrust up to chase his own release. Connor gasps out from the over stimulation, arms shaking as he forces himself not to fall down on the other as Gavin’s body tightens and he too is cumming, but inside of the androids ass. 

 

Connor sinks down, landing on Gavin’s messed up shirt, his face falling into the crook of the humans neck as he pants hot air onto the humans skin. It feels so real.. Fascinating. Gavin’s hands clutch at Connor’s waist, thumbs rolling circles into the flesh as he breathes in and out, chest rising and falling.

 

“Fuck.. that was…”

 

“Amazing…”

 

It’s Connor that finishes his sentence in a breathy sort of statement, a low chuckle leaving his mouth afterwards as he sits back up, wincing as his sensitive dick brushes against the rough texture of Gavin’s shirt. 

 

He sits up, dragging himself off of Gavin and sitting back on the human thighs. 

 

“You know Gavin… I don’t know why we are not friends…”

 

Gavins eyes meet the androids and a soft quirk of his lips threatens an amused smile. “You have such high hopes, Plastic… Try mutuals… friends is a little too far for the time being.

 

And the goofy sort of grin that turns Connors eyes into half moons and brings out the dimples on his cheeks makes Gavin want to melt,, he has never seen the boy smile this way before and it’s sort of heart warming… the boy… not the android.. The boy..

 

Connor slips off of Gavin’s legs, frowning at the wetness in his ass and he turns to the human, unsure. “Don’t suppose you have a towel or some tissues in here or something?”

 

Gavin sighs, gaze falling on his white stained black shirt, and he shakes his head, removing the item of clothing awkwardly from his head and bunching it in a ball. “You fucked up my shirt, just use the clean side of this…” He tosses it to the other who catches it in one hand, eyes widening owl wide. 

 

“But detectve, what are you going to wear? We still have to get to the crime scene…”

 

“THE CRIME SCENE…” Gavin sits up at the sudden realisation, the force causing him to once again ram his forehead into the roof of the car. “SHIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start writing more DBH fics... if anyone wants me to continue this or a fic similar I happily will ahhaahaha. 
> 
> This was kinda just a bit of experimental fun tbh.
> 
> However i also kinda wanna write a ConnorXElijah or RK800 x RK900 fic too so idk? Ah??
> 
> Also this was literally written in 2 hours so i apologise if there is any grammar errors, i'll be sure to proof read it again later.


End file.
